Dejarse llevar
by Katte Turner
Summary: [Oneshot] Al volver de su misión, Sasuke aún sigue dándole vueltas a las palabras de Naruto. "Apuesto a que tú y Sakura-chan nunca se han dejado llevar". ¿Y qué pasa si, por primera vez, Sasuke pone a un lado la razón y el orgullo y se centra en la concreción de sus deseos más íntimos? Es el momento de dejar de reprimirse, pensó con resolución. [SasuSaku]


¡Hola! Bueno, hoy traigo algo distinto. Quise escribirlo basándome en el prompt número dos del mes SasuSaku, "no filter", pero no me dio el tiempo, así que lo escribí durante esta semana y bue, aquí está. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí (es mi primer escrito medio subido de tono, espero que me digan si lo hice bien o si mejor me dedico a otra cosa). Saludos, ¡y que viva el SasuSaku!

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Dejarse llevar**

Sasuke se quitó el chaleco ninja y se desplomó en su cama sintiéndose mentalmente agotado. Lo peor no había sido la misión asignada por el Hokage, su antiguo maestro Kakashi, sino las palabras de Naruto, que una y otra vez se repetían en su cabeza.

" _Me lo puedes esconder todo lo que quieras, Sasuke, pero tú y Sakura-chan no son una pareja normal. Apuesto a que nunca se han dejado llevar, ¿eh?"._

El condenado de su compañero lo había hecho otra vez: había conseguido que volviera a pensar en lo que él y Sakura tenían. Y no era de extrañar, porque últimamente estaba susceptible a ese tema, pero que fuera Naruto el artífice le clavaba una espinita en el corazón. Porque, por mucho que lo negara, por mucho que fuera su compañero quien se lo había dicho, sabía que el chico tenía razón.

Sakura y él eran distintos a las otras parejas. Ino y Sai no perdían la ocasión para besuquearse frente a una gran multitud, sobre todo porque ambos no podían contenerse frente a lo que sentían. Naruto y Hinata, después de lo sucedido con Toneri, eran la pareja perfecta a ojos de la villa, y cada vez que los chismosos tenían la oportunidad, le preguntaban a Hinata cómo es que había conseguido el amor del héroe de Konoha. Shikamaru y Temari eran cuento aparte; su relación a distancia intensificaba su amor cada vez que se veían, ella quedándose varios días en la casa del chico y él haciendo lo propio en Suna. Sin embargo, con Sasuke y Sakura la cosa era distinta.

Todo el mundo sabía que estaban saliendo, pero para ellos esas formalidades no existían. El solo hecho de saber que ambos querían estar juntos había consolidado lo que tenían. Es que se querían, y eso era suficiente. No necesitaban gritarlo a los cuatro vientos ni necesitaban tener esas citas empalagosas donde todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Su relación era más que eso, y él lo sabía, pero ¿era aquello suficiente para Sakura? Ese tema era recurrente en la mente del muchacho, le daba vueltas una y otra vez.

¿Y qué pasaba si, por primera vez, dejaba que sus impulsos actuaran? ¿Sería capaz de sentirse bien consigo mismo si lograba concretar lo que ansiaba durante tiempo, pero que constantemente reprimía?

Con ese pensamiento en mente, y convencido de que esa vez sería distinto, se dirigió a buscarla. Su turno en el hospital estaba por terminar, y parecía ser una buena idea pedir comida para llevar y compartir un buen rato en su pequeño departamento —cortesía del Hokage—.

La mayoría de la aldea todavía sentía desconfianza y reticencia por el muchacho, sobre todo considerando los muchos rumores que se habían alzado en torno a su persona, pero algunos aldeanos, como las jóvenes muchachas, aún se derretían cada vez que veían a Uchiha Sasuke pasar. En el hospital, pese a que no eran mayoría, aquella actitud no fue una excepción a la regla.

—Es tan guapo… —susurró una enfermera.

—¡Mira ese torso! —aulló una segunda.

—¡Esa Sakura es una suertuda! —exclamó una tercera.

Sasuke hizo uso de su maravillosa capacidad de ignorar a todo ser viviente que no le importara y esperó, no sin algo de impaciencia, a que Sakura apareciera.

Catorce minutos y veinticinco segundos después, Sakura se dejó ver en la recepción. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño y se veía agotada. La comisura de sus ojos estaba arrugada y sus ojeras habían aumentado respecto del día anterior. Sasuke se puso de pie, veloz como una flecha, apenas la vio.

—Sakura.

Ella ya se había acostumbrado a que Sasuke dijera su nombre para saludarla. Así había sido por los últimos ocho años; era como su sello particular.

—Sasuke-kun, estás aquí.

Ella se le acercó y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, de esas que hacían temblar levemente el corazón de Sasuke.

La idea de pedir comida a domicilio y comerla cómodamente en el apartamento del pelinegro animó de forma inusual a la _medic-nin_. Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo de todas formas, pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse al ver cómo cosas tan simples hacían vibrar a Sakura con una inusitada emoción.

Después de una caminata placentera, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron al departamento con el olor de la comida abriéndoles el apetito.

La estancia era de una sola habitación, con un living suficientemente espacioso para albergar a cuatro personas. Naruto había insistido bastante en que Sasuke necesitaba su propio lugar para vivir luego de encontrar su antigua residencia del clan Uchiha totalmente destruida, sobre todo después de que el muchacho regresara de forma definitiva a Konoha, y Kakashi le dio la razón concediéndole ese pequeño pero cómodo lugar.

La comida, una rica porción de yakisoba para cada uno y un poco de sake, dio paso prontamente a los terrenos que quería Sasuke. El ambiente era agradable y se sentía en el aire la comodidad entre ambos.

Sasuke recorrió con sus ojos color ónix el rostro que tanto le gustaba; partió por su frente, blanco de burlas en su niñez, pero que para él sólo sumaba belleza en sus facciones; siguió con sus ojos, tan verdes y brillantes que parecían dos estrellas sacadas del firmamento; y finalizó con sus labios, esos labios que, inicialmente pronunciaban palabras que le resultaban sumamente molestas, pero que con el tiempo terminaron transformándose en el elemento más deseado por él.

No podía esconder el deseo ferviente que sentía. Ya se había reprimido demasiado durante sus años de niñez y adolescencia, y hoy se merecía ser feliz y demostrar lo que sentía con la mujer que amaba.

Cuando vio que Sakura comenzaba a ponerse cómoda sobre el kotatsu, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Cuando ella lo hizo y ambos estuvieron a un palmo de distancia, Sasuke por fin selló lo que hace tiempo deseaba: estiró el brazo frente a ella, posó la mano derecha en su rostro, enroscando los dedos en su fino cabello, y la acercó a sus labios.

La reacción fue inmediata: Sakura relajó la mandíbula y dejó a su lengua impaciente entrar. Sasuke intentó fundirse con ella mientras ahora su mano bajaba hasta su cintura y la atraía con premura y ansiedad.

La muchacha sonrió sobre sus labios mientras suspiraba lentamente, siendo el olor entremezclado del sake y la comida demasiado tentadores para el pelinegro. Volvió a atraerla y capturó sus labios con apremio.

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, el destello de deseo en los jades de ella lo encendió completamente. Sakura se levantó y le dio una mirada pícara y coqueta, y él no pudo resistirse. Ágil, se alzó del suelo y la tomó por la cintura mientras ella perdía las manos en su cabello azabache.

El recorrido hacia la habitación no estuvo exento de problemas: ambos estaban tan deseosos el uno por el otro que no se fijaron en los floreros que adornaban la casa, ahora desparramados en el suelo, o en las paredes que parecían interponerse a la concreción de sus más profundos deseos.

Sakura rio con genuina entretención cuando Sasuke la dejó sobre la cama. Para ella tampoco era un misterio que había querido esto por mucho tiempo, y estaba feliz de que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa.

Antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella, la miró embelesado: tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos fulgentes en pasión, una sonrisa que era imposible sacar de su rostro y su cabello, rosado y lacio, estaba desparramado sobre el edredón. Sasuke, como muchas otras veces, se sintió tremendamente afortunado por tenerla en su vida.

Se acercó y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella. Sakura era la única en el mundo que podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera, como si ella fuese todo lo que necesitase en el mundo para vivir, como si ella fuese su complemento.

Pero lo era. Sus ojos y su fe inquebrantable habían iluminado incluso los pensamientos más oscuros de Sasuke. Ella lo era todo para él.

Sakura gimió en su boca cuando sintió el bulto de Sasuke en su entrepierna.

—S-sasuke —logró soltar, como pudo.

—Sakura… —dijo él, ronco por la excitación, mientras besaba su cuello.

—Sasuke… yo…

Pero el pelinegro la calló con una corta mordida de labios.

—Lo sé —gimió, aún ronco—, yo también.

Sakura sonrió contra su boca, sabiendo que aquél iba a ser el primero de muchos días.

Entregados al deseo, Sakura y Sasuke se unieron por primera vez. A ella poco le importó el cansancio que había sentido hace unas horas; a estas alturas, todo eso se había evaporado con rapidez, porque lo realmente importante estaba ocurriendo justo en ese preciso momento.

Estaba con la respiración agitada mientras sentía entrar a Sasuke. Recorrió con sus manos su espalda y se aferró a ella cuando él atacó de nuevo. El dolor prontamente fue reemplazado por el placer, y Sakura se atrevió a tomar el mandato de la situación. Con rapidez dejó a Sasuke de espaldas sobre la cama mientras se arriesgó a moverse con él dentro de ella.

La reacción de Sasuke fue como música para los oídos de Sakura: gimió con fuerza, balbuceando su nombre. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se entregó a sus labios.

La excitación pronto dio paso a la calma. Sasuke salió con cuidado y la rodeó con su único brazo, chocando sus frentes.

—Sakura, yo…

Pero ella aprendía rápido, así que, mientras le robaba un tierno beso, dijo:

—Lo sé, yo también.

Sasuke dibujó una genuina sonrisa en su rostro mientras cubría ambos cuerpos con una manta. Sakura acunó su rostro en su pecho y se rindió ante el sueño.

Y Sasuke, totalmente satisfecho y feliz, pensó que el idiota de Naruto había tenido razón. Ellos nunca se habían dejado llevar, pero hacerlo les había entregado las mejores sensaciones de su vida.


End file.
